


[Podfic] a girl, a superhero, and a thief

by Anonymous



Series: [keep us together] [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dad!Barry Allen, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Secret Relationship, The underage tag applies to Barry/OFC, Vaguely post Season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [Podfic] Barry Allen discovers he’s the proud parent of a ten year old, but between work and his responsibilities as the Flash, there’s only so many people he can trust to watch her in his absence. He doesn’t expect Leonard Snart to be one of them and he certainly doesn’t expect more.Runtime of 00:52:28





	[Podfic] a girl, a superhero, and a thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerdragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a girl, a superhero, and a thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521909) by [writerdragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly). 



> Author notes:  
> "I’d like to preface this by stating that I wrote this in like 30 hours, I haven’t edited much, and I read my first coldflash fic like three or four days ago. I still have like half a season of The Flash to watch but I’ve read almost every coldflash fic on AO3 and this just kinda happened, so here, have a fic! Please forgive me if it’s absolute trash.
> 
> Let me know what you think, yes?"
> 
> Reader notes:  
> Writerdragonfly: this was a delight to read the first time, and remains a delight now. I hope that you enjoy this!  
> Everyone else: I hope that you enjoy as well! Please let me know if the audio isn't working!

You can also click [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-424248002/a-girl-a-superhero-and-a-thief) to find the audio on soundcloud.


End file.
